Unexpected Expectations
by The-Lone-Star's-Southern-Belle
Summary: Confusing title isnt it? lol well bella is a vamp has a kid with demetri and is in a band with some of the volturi guards. please read and review. In my profile I have a link to a playlist of all the songs. I'll update each song with each chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Hi people *waves*. I hope you like this fic. I'm not really a writer but a lot of people really likes how I write so I'm going to give it a shot. It's my first twilight fanfic so don't flame me too much okay. And no this is not a BellaxEdward fic. Its a BellaxDemetri fic. *GASP* OMG I cant believe its not butter(Edward)lol. Well here I go.

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or any of the songs. They belong to the very talented people who created them. DON'T SUE ME!!!!!**

(Bella's PoV)

"BELLA, ON IN 5" hollered Alec from the out side of my dressing room. I looked at my self in the mirror again and sighed. A lot can change in 5 years. I still remember when I was human though it's kinda blurry, such a clumsy thing I was too. How did I ever survive. I remember I never wanted to be married much less have a child. Now look at me mother of a half human half vampire daughter and engaged no less.

When Edward left I was broken, I remember the pain, the whole that ripped my chest every time I thought about him. If it wasn't for the Volturi I probably would have been dead already, well dead in the literal sense not a vampire. Thanks to Aro who so kindly took me in after he found me was when I could finally begin my life again. I met my true love in Volterra, my kindred spirit, Demetri and also all those other people I consider as family. Alec and Jane are like my little siblings and Filex is my big teddy bear. He really is so much like Emmett it's crazy. Aro, of course, became my father figure and Marcos and Ciaus my uncles. I love them so much really they spoil me silly, and now that I have a daughter they all are crazy over us.

Mary Jane is one of the reason that I am what I am today. My daughter is my sunshine and I would forever be wrapped around her little fingers just like the others. I remember when I found I was pregnant. I freaked. When Demetri when he found out he was the father, Ha, he was hysterical. Aro found it intriguing and decided to let me keep her since she is a very unique hybrid. Her birth was also one of the most painful memories I have. She ripped me from the inside out and nearly killed me. If it wasn't for Demetri I would have been dead and not a vampire. I remember the first time I held her tiny body in my arms, it was the most magical moment in my existence. Her warm brown eyes staring at me with so much love and knowledge was..... I cant even describe how i felt. She is also gifted. She can transmit her thoughts to you with out speaking.(Just like Renesme) I was startled at first but got used to it eventually. She is also quite a tracker. I guess she gets it from her father, she looks like him too, only getting my hair and eyes. I'm happy though she is absolutely beautiful.

I, of course, changed so much since I became a vampire. Now I'm as graceful as Alice and I am absolutely stunning. My eyes are gold just like the Cullens. When I first went to hunt, I found out I hate the smell of humans. Nobody knows why but I'm cant stand their blood. I'm glad with that though, I never wanted to be a murder. Thanks to my weird diet other guard members decided to join me in my diet. My group members and Mary Jane follow my diet now too which I'm grateful for. My powers is what surprised me the most. I am not only a shield but I can absorb other vampires gifts also. My shield can project over 100 yard or so and protects against mental attacks( Just like breaking dawn).My absorbing power is my most powerful gift. I can take any power that's around me and use it as my own and discard if I so choose to. I am the Volturi's most powerful member of the guard. I think that's why im treated like royalty. Or it could be that I'm considered Aro's daughter. Either way I'm happy with it. I actually like being spoiled and pampered now. I guess so many years with the Voltulri can change a girl. Although all that praising is flattering I'm glad my closest friends and family treat me as an equal. I wouldn't want to be shunned from having a normal, well somewhat normal, life just because I'm considered royalty.

I guess that's why we started the band. We were all bored since everybody in the vampire world seemed to be behaving, Felix came up with the idea of starting a band. We all laughed at it at first but after a few days of nothingness we started to consider it. We called it Bright Sorrow because nothing seemed to come into our head. I became the lead singer and guitar. Demetri was the base. Felix our drummer and Jane was at the keyboard. Alec volunteered to be our manager. Aro was not so happy about our idea but approved non the less when he how much M.J.(Mary Jane) and I wanted to do it. Ahhh the power of puppy eyes. We were a big hit in Italy and started to tour around Europe. Our fame soon became so big we were offered to tour around the US. I agreed to it quickly. I really missed my native land and I wanted to show M.J. where I was from. Everybody else agreed and Aro allowed it with one condition: we must abandon our tour and go back to Italy if duty called.

"TWO MINUTES BELLA" called Alec again. "Coming" I responded taking one quick look at myself before heading out the door with my guitar in hand. I stopped at Demetri's room first to check on M.J., she was sleeping on the couch with her teddy bear hugged tightly to her chest. "It's time love" said Demetri while he snaked his arm around my waste and kissed my neck. "Yea I know, just came to check on Mary Jane" I whispered not trying to wake my sleeping beauty up. I grabbed Demetri's hand and walked out of his room closing the door softly and heading to the main stage. I saw everybody all ready gathered waiting for their cue. " Look after M.J." I said sternly to Alec before getting in line to wait. Alec nodded and started the thirty second countdown, not like we need it but it makes us seem normal to the other crew members. When Alec was done there was a huge boom of fireworks on stage and screams from all our fans. A voice came from the speakers introducing us one by one. Felix went first, then Jane, then Demetri, when it was finally my turned I could hear my name being chanted in the crowds. I took a big breath plastered on my famous killer smile and walked on stage.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey ppl im back. I hoped you liked my first chaper here goes my second. Please don't forget ot R&R. No reviews=no chapters, repeat it with me no reviews= no chapters. Oh and if you dont get some parts of my fic. please read the twilight series especially eclipse because i got the reason i chose this song from rosalie's explanation to bella on the reason she didn't like her.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE SONG OR THE CHARACTERS!**

(A PoV)

OMG! OMG! OMG! I CANT BELIEVE IM HERE! IM FINALLY GOING TO GET TO SEE BELLA AGAIN! IT'S BEEN SO LONG!!!!I can't wait to see her. I missed her so much she is my best friend and like a sister to me. After we left Edward wanted us to totaly forget we met her but i couldnt do that to her or myself. I tried for a year and failed miserably. I called her on the phone sobbing for forgiveness, without Edward knowing of course. She accepted and we kept contact ever since. She filled me in on her life and im really happy for her. I feel sorry for Edward though, he still loves her. He never should have left in the first place, now he lost his chance.

I was so suprised when she sent me her concerts tickets. It was in the mail for me and I had trouble opening it because I didnt see who sent it. It took a while for me to open but when I did I was in for the shock of my life. Bella was having a concert in San Diego and she sent me 7 front row seat tickets to go! 'I am so going to that concert' was the first thing that ran trough my mind followed by ' shit what am i going to tell Edward'. I decided to go with the truth with a few exceptions, like talking to Bella again, and tell them she sent us tickets and backstage passes to her concert. After I finally got them together in the living room I dropped the bomb. It was so funny looking a thier faces. First they were shocked then gloomy then excited. I filled them in with everything I knew won't be too bad, like she's a vampire in the volturi guard and in a band with some of them. Well that wasnt very pleasant but I worked it all out with the aid of my visions. Being psychic rocks!

(Ed PoV)

It's been 5 mesirable years since I seen her. And now here I am in one of her concerts with my family waiting for her to come on stage as a VAMPIRE! The only reason I left was so she could have a normal happy human life. I guess nothing I do will come out the way I planned it. I wonder if she moved on? Did she find somebody else? Has she changed?

"Hello San Diego are your ready to rock?" was heard from the speakers interupting my thought proces. People all around us started shouting and clapping with huge vigor.

" It seems you are let's bring out our main attraction then, Ladies and Gents now preseting Bright  
Sorrow!" The people seem to get louder than humanly possible."Okay everybody give it up for Felix the drummer" said the anoucer while a big bulky vampire came out and sat himself behind his drums. The crowd were chanting the band's name and clapping like lunatics all the while. "Put your hand together for Jane at the keyboard" was said and everybody clapped again. "Now presenting Demetri in the base guitar" the girls went wild for him. I don't like Demetri very much so I feel very uncomftrable in the middle of this crowd. "Now heres who everybody was waitng for, give it up for the lead singer and guitar BELLA!" shouted the anouncer through the speakers. The crowd went wild and started chanting Bella's name like she was their god. She came out looking stunnig with a red corset, skiny jeans, and red stilletos. Her hair was loose and curled at the bottom and she had blood red lip sitck on. She looked absolutly beautifiul. She looked so diffrent. Gone was my shy, timid Bella. Now she held her head high wore tight close and radiated confidence. She matured and grew, she's not 17 anymore, she must have been around 21 when she was changed.

"What's up San Diego" she said though the mike. "Are you ready to ROCK" people screamed at the top of their lungs at her question. "Now thats whats up" she smirked answering her first questions.

(Em PoV)

Bella is sooo awsome. She is so not the little thing I once knew. She can wipp Edwards ass now. Ha, i got 50 on Bella.

(J PoV)

Well aint she just the most intresting creature i have ever met. Poor Eddy, he feels miserable ha that what he gets.

(C PoV)

It feels so nice to see Bella again. She has grown and changed, though she still seems to keep our animal diet. Thats good. Im happy for her, she moved on when we left and made herself happy.

(Es PoV)

I finally get to see my daughter again. She has matured to a beautiful woman.

(R PoV)

Well at least she is not plain any more, but she can never top me.

(GenaralPoV)

Bella grabber her guitar and sponke into the microphone "Let's start the party with our most recent hit Missery Bussiness" the crowed cheered when they herd the first notes of the song and Bella sing the vocals.

I'm in the business of misery,

Let's take it from the top.

She's got a body like an hourglass, it's ticking like a clock.

It's a matter of time before we all run out,

When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth.

I waited eight long months,

She finally set him free.

I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me.

Two weeks and we caught on fire,

She's got it out for me,

But I wear the biggest smile.

Bella smirked and looked at Roselie winking. Roselie glared back at her understanding some of Bella's hidden implications.

Whoa, I never meant to brag

But I got him where I want him now.

Whoa, it was never my intention to brag

To steal it all away from you now.

But God does it feel so good,

Cause I got him where I want him now.

And if you could then you know you would.

It's gonna just feel so...

It just feels so good.

Rosalie's glare deepened while Alice and Japer burst out laughing. Emmet tried to hold back his laughter but failed miserably earning a whack in the head by Rose. Bella shook with laughter but kept her voice even and sang the rest of her song.

Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change.

Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change.

And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.

I'm sorry honey, but I passed it up, now look this way.

Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.

Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,

They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right.

Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!

Whoa, I never meant to brag

But I got him where I want him now.

Whoa, it was never my intention to brag

To steal it all away from you now.

But God does it feel so good,

Cause I got him where I want him right now.

And if you could then you know you would.

It's gonna just feel so...

It just feels so good.

I watched his wildest dreams come true

Not one of them involving you

Just watch my wildest dreams come true

Not one of them involving...

Whoa, I never meant to brag

But I got him where I want him now.

Whoa, I never meant to brag

But I got him where I want him now.

Whoa, it was never my intention to brag

To steal it all away from you now.

But God does it feel so good,

Cause I got him where I want him now.

And if you could then you know you would.

It's gonna just feel so...

It just feels so good.

She finished her last notes and waved to the audiece who was screaming like crazy. She looked back at the Cullen's smiled before she left backstage for a short "water" brake.

**Well that the end of this chapter,so what do you think? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody im back. So are you enjoing the fic so far? If you have any song request just send me a review about the fic and your request and i'll see what I can do. Now the story.**

**Disclaimer: Yes I own all the songs I use and the Twilight characters. Pshhh im my dreams..... really I do own them in my **

(B PoV)

We walked out the stage and immediately saw Mary Jane standing with Alec waiting for us. I went towards them picked up my daughter and kissed her on her forehead.

"So what did you think about mommy's performance?" I cooed at her looking into her warm brown eyes. She put her little chubby hand on my face showing me a repeat of the concert and a wave of her excitement.

"I'm glad you liked it" I grinned. Demetri came up behind me and wrapped his arms around us kissing Mary Jane on her cheek before whispering in my ear "The Cullens are here"

"I know" I said closing my eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his voice had a hint of worry.

"Yea" I smiled up at him opening my eyes to stare at his deep gold ones. "I think we should announce our engagement today" he smiled at me and said "If you're sure"

"I'm sure" I replied quickly making him smile again.

"When..." Demetri began but was interrupted by Alec" One minute guys"

"Later" I said to Demetri already knowing what he was going to ask. I put M.J. down after both Demetri and I kissed her, grabbed his hand and went to reunite with the rest of my band.

"Hey Bella" greeted Jane "What our next song?" she asked looking at me waiting for an answer. I pondered the question for a millisecond before deciding. "Don't forget" I responded feeling Demetri become stiff behind me. I tuned around and grabbed his face with both of my hands.

"Think nothing of it honey" I said "I just want to make him squirm a little bit" he relaxed and nodded.

"I want to let him know how I felt when he left, I need to let my feeling out" I added. He hugged me tight and nodded again showing he understood my dilemma. I turned around to the rest of my group and said "Untouched". Everybody smirked and understating what I meant. Demetri tightened his arms around my waste and kissed my neck grinning like a maniac. I unwrapped his arms from my waste and chuckled at his annoyed groan. I placed a quick peck on his mouth grabbed his hand and led the way back on stage.

Everybody got into position while I place my guitar around me and walked up to the mike.

"Hey everybody I hope you all like our first song" I heard cheering immediately and smiled before continuing, "good, now were going to perform one of our first singles Don't forget" The lights dimmed before the song began. I took a deep breath and began to sing :

Did you forget  
That I was even alive  
Did you forget  
Everything we ever had  
Did you forget  
Did you forget  
About me

Did you regret  
Ever standing by my side  
Did you forget  
What we were feeling inside  
Now I'm left to forget  
About us

Edward looked miserable. He had a shocked expression on his face but his eyes gave away all his feelings of guilt and hurt. He looked like he was about to cry if he could.

But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it

So now I guess  
This is where we have to stand  
Did you regret  
Ever holding my hand  
Never again  
Please don't forget  
Don't forget

His family was glaring at him now. But he couldn't see, he had his head cradled in his hands and shaking softly. I closed my eyes feeling all old emotions come up just like my memories but continued singing.

We had it all  
We were just about to fall  
Even more in love  
Than we were before  
I won't forget  
I won't forget  
About us

But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it

As the whole band started to play the lights lite up again and it started to rain on stage. Getting everybody wet and emphasizing my feelings inside during my past.

Somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it  
At all

And at last  
All the pictures have been burned  
And all the past  
Is just a lesson that we've learned  
I won't forget  
I won't forget us

But somewhere we went wrong  
Our love is like a song  
But you won't sing along  
You've forgotten  
About us

As the song ended I looked straight into Edwards eyes showing him all my pent up feelings. Poor Jasper, bet he felt miserable. I broke eye contact quickly and headed back stage as fast as I could with out looking suspicious. Demetri followed and hugged me asking if I was okay. I looked up at him and nodded explaining that it had to be done and I felt much better now. We stayed like that for a while. I'm so glad I met Demetri. I dont know what i would do with out him.

(Ed PoV)

What have I done?

**Well thatss the end of this chapter. Kinda made my tear up when I wrote it lol. So what do you think? Dont forget to Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everybody I'm back! Did you like the last chapter? If you have any song request contact me and leave a review. Oh and I am about to leave on vacation for a few weeks and won't be able to update as much. Please know that I'm still here and I won't leave you stranded like others lol. Okay now on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own none of the songs and characters okay.*Sigh* this gets annoying.**

(B PoV)

After a quick change of clothes and touch up on make up we got all our things together and headed back stage. I had a headset instead of the regular microphone since the songs I was about to sing required a lot of movement from my part.

We all walked back on stage hearing our fans chant our names and clap like their life depended on it. We got into position and began to tune our instruments again.

"Testing 1, 2 Testing" I said into my headset making sure it was on and worked properly before actually beginning the next few songs. I looked back at everybody else seeing them ready and waiting to begin. I gave them a quick nod before turning around to face our audience.

The Cullens all had a worried expressions on their faces and Edward look like he wanted to bolt out of his chair and go on stage. I gave them a small reassuring smile before looking at everyone else.

"Phew.....didn't mean to get so emotional on you guys" I said wiping fake sweat of my forehead." Now I'm going to sing a song that I wrote after I met my special someone a few years ago. I'm sure all of you know who it is" The audience replies with wolf whistles and applause. I grinned while the song began to play.

(Ed PoV)

Did she really write an other song about me? No, it cant be about me since the crowd knows about him, and I'm pretty sure Bella wouldn't be going around talking about me with out me knowing. Apparently she did move on.

A fierce pain shot down through me when I finally realized what she meant. I lost her. NO, I cant loser. She is my life. I won't give up, at least not yet.

She still thinks abut me, at least I know that much for sure otherwise why would she write a song like Don't Forget. If she only knew I don't let myself forget, I cant forget her. And I will never regret the time I was by her side.

The song began and interrupted my thought process. I looked up to see Bella swaying her hips to the beat of the song before she started to play her guitar and sing.

(General PoV)

i go ooh ooh, you go ah ah  
lalalalalalalala

lalalalalalalala  
I wanna wanna wanna get get get what I want  
Don't stop  
Give me give me give me what you got got  
Cause I can't wait wait wait any more more more more  
Don't even talk about the consequence  
Cause right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to me  
And I don't give a damn what they say, what they think think  
Cause you're the only one who's on my mind  
I'll never ever let you leave me  
I'll try to stop time for ever, never wanna hear you say goodbye (bye bye bye)

I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
I've gone crazy from the moment I met you

Untouched  
And I need you so much

The beat was catchy and everybody started to move even the Cullens couldn't help but dance with the song.

See you, breathe you, I want to be you  
Alalalala alalalala  
You can take take take take take time time  
To live live the way you gotta gotta live your life  
Give me give me give me all of you you  
Don't be scared  
I'll see you through the loneliness of one more more more  
Don't even think about what's right or wrong, wrong or right  
'Cause in the end it's only you and me and no one else is gonna be around  
To answer all the questions left behind  
And you and I are meant to be so even if the world falls down today  
You've still got me to hold you up up  
And I will never let you down (down)

I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
I've gone crazy from the moment I met you

Untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched  
Alalalala alalalala  
Untouched  
Alalalala alalalala

As Bella played she got closer to Demetri and began to sing the chorus letting go of her guitar and grabbing his face with one hand.

I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
I've gone crazy from the moment I met you

She then gabbed hr guitar and began to play and sing again.

I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
I've gone crazy from the moment I met you

As the solo parts began again she had her back to Demetri and they played together making the audience go crazy. When she began to sing again she walked back to the middle of the stage and finished the song.

Untouched, untouched, untouched

When she sang her last line the crowed erupted in applause and cheers. Bella and Demetri smiled at each other held hands and bowed to the audience causing an other round of applause. When it finally died down everybody on stage left except Bella who put her guitar aside. A D.J. rolled on stage in a big platform and fog appeared on stage.

"Hey this is one of my latest songs for a very special person in the audience. You know who your are" said Bella getting into a pose waiting to sing her next song.

**Well that's that I hope it met your standards. Read and Review please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ello darlings how are you on this fine day? lol hi guys I'm finally back whoooo. So now that I'm home I'm going to start updating more yay arent you excited. If you really want me to update more though you need to tell me how much you love me and my story by reviewing please. Now enough of my babbling on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I own everything even the dance moves...yea cuz I'm cool like that... lol yea i wish. no i don't own anything maybe just the choreography but that's it. **

The lights were dimmed and Bella was barely visible to the human eye. She was in a very provocative pose when the DJ finally gave her the okay to begin her performance. The music started and she began to

rotate her hips to the beat before she began to sing.

There's only two types of people in the world  
The ones that entertain, and the ones that observe  
Well baby I'm a put-on-a-show kinda girl  
Don't like the backseat, gotta be first  
I'm like the ringleader  
I call the shots  
I'm like a firecracker  
I make it hot  
When I put on a show....

I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins  
Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break  
I'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage  
Better be ready, hope that ya feel the same

Bella began rolling her body and the back up dancers started to show up wearing circus costumes such as ballerina outfits, sexy clowns, and trapeze people. One of them danced up to Bella and gave her a cane and placed a top hat on her. Of course Bella knew how to use her cane well. Slamming the tip down to the floor then pulling it up and pushing it out twirling around in rhythm with the rest of her dancers. Then stopping and rolling her body again and popping her butt a few times. She sure gave all the guys out there

a something to fantasize about.

All eyes on me in the center of the ring  
Just like a circus  
When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip  
Just like a circus  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me  
Show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor  
Just like a circus

There's only two types of guys out there,  
Ones that can hang with me, and ones that are scared  
So baby I hope that you came prepared  
I run a tight shift so, beware  
I'm like the ringleader  
I call the shots  
I'm like a firecracker  
I make it hot  
then I put on a show

Bella stopped dancing and held up two fingers pointing at each one going along with the lyrics. She then held up one finger and then moved her hand toward herself making the message clear. The she made a face like she was scared before smiling and grabbing her top hat brushing her fingers through the rim then popping her butt. She started to dance with the rest of her dancers while singing before breaking off again and dancing the chorus by herself.

I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins  
Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break  
I'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage  
Better be ready, hope that ya feel the same

All eyes on me in the center of the ring  
Just like a circus  
When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip  
Just like a circus  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me  
Show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor  
Just like a circus

Let's go.  
Let me see what you can do.  
I'm runnin' this (like like like like a circus)  
Yeah.  
Like a what? (like like like like a circus)

Here two performers sneaked up behind Bella and connected a wire to her back with out anybody knowing and Bella started to rise to the air. Everybody in the audience gasped before they started to cheer for her. Bella started to move around before actually being above the audience earning more cheers. She eyed the Cullens location before heading above them and doing something unexpected, well to everybody but Alice of course. She smiled at them, then grabbed one of Alice's hands pulling her on stage. The Cullens gasped before staring at her like she was a lunatic. Bella gave a small laugh before getting back on stage and into a dancing position with Alice, who now had a cane and a top hat. As soon as the chorus started both girls started to dance in unison and the crowed cheered even louder.

All eyes on me in the center of the ring  
Just like a circus  
When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip  
Just like a circus  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me  
Show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor  
Just like a circus

All eyes on me in the center of the ring  
Just like a circus  
When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip  
Just like a circus  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me  
Show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor  
Just like a circus

The song was over and fireworks exploded on stage and the crowd went wild. Bella grabbed Alice's had and both girls bowed before they hugged each other.

"I missed you Bella" whispered Alice holding on tight to Bella.

"I know Alice" whispered Bella in response "I missed you too pixy"

Both girls laughed before letting go of each other and turning to the audience who was waiting patiently for an introduction to that small gorgeous girl on stage with their idol.

"Hi guys did you enjoy that last little number?" asked Bella to the audience earning a loud cheer and applause. "Great, now I want to introduce to you to Alice, she was that special person I told you about in before I began the song. She actually inspired this song. Everybody give it up for Alice my best friend and sister at heart"

The crowed cheered and started to chant both Alice and Bella's name earning a smile.

"Okay, okay now that I got that little piece out of the way I'm going back stage for a short 15 minute break make sure to go do what you gotta do before coming back because I know y'all don't want to miss the rest of the performance"

The crowed cheered once more before it started to disperse little by little. Bella turned back to Alice hugging her once again and said "Go get the rest of them and meet me back stage I'm sure you still have the passes and if not just give a shout"

Alice nodded before jumping off stage to collect her family.

**Well how was that did you like this chapter? Please don't hate on the song I actually like Britney Spears new album and this is one of my favorite songs. Stay tuned for the next chapter Bella finally meets the Cullens *Dun Dun Dun* dramatic music in the back ground. I'll see ya soon don't forget to review please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola Readers! Yay I'm finally going to post up an other chapter. I haven't been getting many reviews lately *pouts*. Does my story really suck or something? You know criticism is allowed. REVIEW PEOPLE REVIEW!!! And thank you all the people that did review. It was greatly appreciated. Well anyway though my story isn't getting many reviews I will continue it just because I really enjoy writing it but maybe not update as much. i don't know you tell me what I should do. I'm thinking of starting an other story also. A Red River InuYasha crossover for the people who would like to know. Well enough with my whining now on with the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I just jacked Stephanie Meyer's claim to Twilight and her characters. Yay me! *happy dance* *Police Siren going off in the distance* Oh no they found me. Dang so close. *Sigh* I don't own Twilight or any of the characters and songs used in this fic *mumbles* Happy now geesh cant let a fan girl have a break now a days.**

(A PoV)

Yay that was so much fun. Yea I knew Bella was going to do that but I never expected to have so much fun dancing on stage. Maybe I should consider a new carrier choice.

I reached my family by then and Edward looked at my with an eyebrow raised with curiosity and was that irritation?

'What Eddy you jealous I got to go on stage and show off my moves' I thought to Edward. He snorted and told me to shut up. I laughed and turned to the rest of the family.

"Hey guess what" I said sounding extra hyper and bubbly.

"What Alice please enlighten us dancing queen" mumbled Emmet sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes and ignored his comment "Bella wants us to meet her backstage" I replied clapping my hands excitedly.

Edward immediately got up from his seat and started to head back stage as quickly as possible considering there still were tons of humans around us. I rolled my eyes and immediately followed clasping Jasper's hand with mine, the rest of my family trialing behind us.

(Ed PoV)

Finally, I finally get a chance to go see my life and apologize and beg her to come to me. I need to see her, to touch her, to apologize for my stupidity. I only hope she forgives me and agrees to return back to my arms where she belongs.

(B PoV)

I'm kinda nervous on seeing the Cullens again. It's been so long. I wonder how everybody is. What am I going to say to them? To Edward? Omg omg omg I can't do this.

I guess I must have really looked distressed because I suddenly felt Demetri wrap his arms around me pulling into a tight embrace and kissing my forehead softly." You know you don't have to do this now" he said looking down at me with a worried expression. I looked into his warm gold eyes and smiled gaining my confidence back.

"No I dint have to but I want to. I want to talk to them for a bit and introduce you to them as my boyfriend." I smiled when he looked at me with a raised eyebrow before repeating "Boyfriend?"

"Yea boyfriend" I said "nobody is to know we are getting married until we say it today at the concert. That includes the Cullens" He smiled before turning serious all of a sudden.

"What about Mary Jane?" he asked.

I stood there thinking my self for a minute. How am I going to explain Mary Jane to them? I can 't go out saying yea Demetri is my boyfriend and we had a beautiful baby girl named Mary Jane, who is half vampire half human by the way. ARGH what am I going to do?

I looked up a Demetri for about 2 second before deciding on a solution.

"We'll take her on stage with us when we announce or engagement. Most of the fans already know about her anyway" I reasoned. Demetri gave a nod before looking up.  
"They're almost here" he whispered. I disentangled my self from his arms after a quick peck and warned him to watch his thoughts around Edward and no matter how mad he gets he is not allowed to do anything to none of the Cullens. Demetri sighed before giving a quick nod in agreement. I grabbed his hand and in twined our fingers and waited patiently for the Cullens to arrive.

(General PoV)

The Cullens passed through the back stage security quickly after showing the back stage passes. Alice was her usual perky self chatting to who ever was listening which most likely was Japser about how excited she was. Edward slowed his pace a little and let Jasper and Alice take the lead since he really didn't know where he was going and he was kind of nervous. Emmet was extremely hyper and excited to see his "most awsomest little sister ever " again. Rosalie looked like she didn't give a damn, which most likely she didn't. Carlisle and Esme were very happy that they were going to see Bella again.

Alice led them through the corridors and ignored the looks everybody was giving her and her family. She was already used to the stares and was way to excited to talk to Bella again to give a shit.

She finally stopped and let out a loud squeal once she spotted Bella and ran to her, in human pace of course, and jumped into her arms giving her a tight hug. Bella laughed her bubbly laugh and put Alice down.

"Hi everyone how's it going?" Bella asked looking at the rest of the family.

"BELLA" screamed Emmet running towards Bella Bella's widened her eyes and flinched thinking he was going to tackle her. But she didn't feel anything and looked up. He stopped in front of her and held his arms wide open. Bella smiled and jumped into his arms and Emmet spined her in circles causing her to laugh.

By then Carlisle and Esme reached them already waiting for their turn to hug Bella. Emmet placed her down eventually and then she was pulled into an other hug by Esme and Carlisle.

"Bella we are so glad that you're okay honey. How have you been?" asked Esme as she released her.

Bella looked up at the people who she used to consider as parents and gave them a warm smile.

"Fine thank you, been kind of busy actually" she replied while she hugged Carlisle.

"We can see that" replied Japser as he went up to hug her too.

"Well hello Jasper" she said hugging him tightly "have you been taking good care of Alice for me while I was away" she asked.

"Of course Bella" replied Jasper going back to Alice's side.

"Rosalie" greeted Bella.

"Isabella" replied Rosalie in acknowledgment.

Edward finally stepped up. He finally made a move though he was nervous as hell. 'She is even more beautiful up close' he thought.

"Edward" Bella greeted with a nervous smile.

"Hello love" he said and grabbed Bella into a tight embrace. Bella herd a growl in the background and pulled out of Edwards arms immediately making Edward frown.

"Guys you know Demetri right" said Bella moving back to Demetri's side and inter winding her fingers with his. The Cullens looked at her questioningly and nodded. She smiled before saying "well we've been together for a while now. I would like to introduce you to my boyfriend"

The Cullens eyes widened, again with the exception of Alice, and Edward stiffened at the word boyfriend.

"You're dating a Volturi!" exclaimed Emmet finally going out of his shock.

"Emmet I am a Volturi" replied Bella calmly. "I've been one for a few years now"

Carlisle came out of his shock next. "Were they the one who turned you into one of us" he whispered.

Bella looked at him before she gave him a quick nod. "Yes they did. But I don't have any regrets. After you all left me I was alone for a very long time." she started telling her story "I was heartbroken and by the looks of it slowly dieing. The Volturi found me, took me in, and made me one of them. I owe them my life and I'm more than proud to call myself a Volturi" she replied with a serious expression looking at her old family.

"Bella you're considered part of our family. You are still a Cullen" said Edward with a soft voice and a grim expression.

Demetri did not like Edward at all. He had a bad feeling something is going to happen and someone is going to get seriously hurt. Especially how Edward is pushing Bella to come back to his family. He put his arm around Bella's waist and tightened his grip on her as if someone was going to snatch his beloved away from him.

Bella made no sign that she even noticed Demetri's hold at her and looked at Edward.

"I'm sorry Edward. I'm not a Cullen any more. I am a Volturi" she replied with fire in her eyes and an edge in her voice making the Cullens flinch.

"Izzy, Demetri get ready 5 minutes" called Alec looking at his watch not even acknowledging the Cullens. Everybody looked at him and the Cullens stiffened at the sight of him. Both twins here together is not a good thing.

"Coming" called Bella she looked back at the Cullens before saying "I have to go change guys you are welcome to stay or go back to your seats until the concert finishes. Either way we are going to have to put this on hold until the concert is over."

Demetri loosened his hold on Bella and gave her a quick kiss. "I'll meet you in the dressing rooms" he murmured before leaving her alone with the Cullens.

"Well I'll see you guys later" Bella said as she was getting ready to follow Demetri.

Bella was already moving when a hand suddenly shot out and grabbed her wrist. She looked back to find Edward almost face to face in front of her.

"Bella please don't go with them" he whispered "the family isn't whole with out you. They miss you. I miss you. Please I'm soo sorry I hurt you. I lied. I lied to protect you but apparently that didn't work" he chuckled with out humor "nothing I ever do seems to come out right. I guess the only thing I did do right was falling in love with you. Please come back to us, to me. Bella please come back home."

Bella's throat tightened and she felt her eyes get irritated, if she could she would have been crying then. Bella looked at his desperate face and hurt eyes not knowing what to do.

"Edward I......" she said with a shaky voice "I can't Edward. I'm sorry" her voice cracked then. She quickly turned around and left leaving behind a very hurt Edward and also a repented family.

"We lost her didn't we" asked Emmet glumly.

"Yes, Emmet we have" replied Esme hurt. She couldn't believe her Bella left them. Well it was to be expected after everything she went through.

"Let's go back to our seat we will come back after the concert" murmured Carlisle sadly.

Everybody fallowed Carlisle with out argument and with a heavy heart.

Bella ran around the corner and bumped into somebody. Demetri looked down at her with a worried expression and hugged her tightly. Bella wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her head in his chest and let out a few tearless sobs. She was almost going to say it. She was almost going to say that she missed him too. But she couldn't do that. If she did Edward were surely going to make her life hell trying to convince her to go back to the Cullens. She loves them very much but she couldn't abandon the Volturi. They and Mary Jane are her whole life now.

Demetri rubbed soothing circles on her back and waited for to calm down. He knew this much was going to happen sooner or later. He just didn't expect it to happen this early in the concert. Bella pulled away from him giving him a shaky smile.

"I'm fine thank you love" Bella said raising her self up on her tip toes and gave Demetri a kiss.

"Are you sure" he asked. Bella whispered yes and grabbed his hand to walk into her dressing room.

"Come on we need to change before we go back on stage"

Demetri followed closely with out any argument. He is willing to follow her anywhere as long as she wants him by her side.

**WoW my longest chapter yet please review and tell me what you think. The next chapter as you can guess is going to be back to the songs. If you have any request please tell me though i may not put it in the story. I want my songs to have some meaning to Bella's life. I also left a few hints on what song I'm going to use next. Tell you what, if you guess the song I'll dedicate the next chapter to you. Well hope you like it and see ya next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay im finally going to update the story. Thanks for all the riviews you just raised my self esteem lol. Well anyway since nobody guessed the song I'll have to dedicate this chapter to everybody who tried. Thanks BellaxDemetri and and this chapter is for you. The song is I caught myself by Paramore. I think its nice to put a song from the twilight soundtrack in it and its also one of my first song requests. Don't forget to review please. Reviews = happy author.**

**Disclaimer: Yea, yea i dont own twilight, the characters, nor the songs yada, yada, yada.....**

(B PoV)

Demetri left me at my changing room to change while he went to his to do the same. It took me about 2 minutes to change. I put on some dark skinny jeans and a black skin tight dress shirt with a red tie on. Then i went to my make up kit and applied some more of my lipstick. Damn I looked hot. I laughed at myself for actually thinking that. Never in my life would I imagine to think that about myself. I grabbed my favorite black and red converse**(on my profile next to my playlist)** put them on quickly and went to go get my guitar and meet up with the rest of the group.

Just as I left out of my room Jane walked up to me with MJ attached to her hip.

"Hey Izzy MJ was looking for you" said Jane handing her over to me while she took my guitar. "I'll take this for you and meet you back on stage, by the way damn girl you look good" she smiled before walking away. I laughed and whispered a small thank you knowing she'll here me.

"What's wrong baby" I asked Mary Jane giving her all my attention. Mary Jane looked up at me and place her chubby little hands on my face. She showed me when Edward grabbed my hand and spoke to me all the way until i left the Cullen's. She wondered who they were, if I was okay, and she showed me her dislike to Edward.

I hugged her tightly and before reassuring her that i was fine.

"Mommy is okay baby don't worry about her. And they are very important people to mommy." I whispered to her while she gave me a confused look tilting her head to the side a little bit. She was sooo adorable.

"I promise to introduce them to you after the concert okay but mommy has to go the show starts soon" Mary Jane gave a quick nod before she grabbed on to me tightly. I ran vampire speed back to a hall before the stage making sure no humans were around to see me. Giving Mary Jane a quick peck I handed her to Alec and made my way back on stage with the rest of the group. Demetri looked as hot as ever wearing the exact same close except in opposite colors. His shirt was red and he had a black tie on. Felix and Jane were wearing the same colors, Jane was in a black mini skirt with knee length boots and my same shirt and tie while Felix had on a black shirt with red pin stripes and no tie. Both guys had on black converse.

We walked out to hear the crowed roar with applause and cheers. I smiled and grabbed my guitar. Jane exchanged her keyboard for a guitar. I looked back and almost laughed. Jane's guitar was almost as big as her. She looked at me and rolled her eyes and started to tune her instrument. I looked at my men to see them ready and waiting.

I faced the audience again and said into the mic."Hey guys ready to restart the party"

After a few rounds of cheers I started the first round of chords for the song. Jane followed next then Demetri began to play as well as Felix.

Down to you  
You're pushing and pulling me  
Down to you  
But I don't know what I

Now when I caught myself  
I had to stop myself  
From saying something that  
I should have never thought

Now when I caught myself  
I had to stop myself  
From saying something that  
I should have never thought

Of you, of you  
You're pushing and pulling me  
Down to you  
But I don't know what I want  
No, I don't know what I want

I looked straight at Edward when I sang this part of the song. It's exactly how I felt when I looked at his eyes. I could never help but be dazzled by them and bend to his will. Actually I was never truly myself when I was together with Edward. I was always the Bella Edward wanted me to be.

You got it, You got it  
Some kind of magic  
Hypnotic, Hypnotic  
You're leaving me breathless  
I hate this, I hate this  
You're not the one I believe in  
When God is my witness

Now when I caught myself  
I had to stop myself  
From saying something that  
I should have never thought

Now when I caught myself  
I had to stop myself  
From saying something that  
I should have never thought

Of you, of you  
You're pushing and pulling me  
Down to you  
But I don't know what I want  
No, I don't know what I want

I looked at the audience and reached out to take the hands of some of the people in the front row and smiled. Then I looked at the Cullen's before I sang.

Don't know what I want  
But I know it's not you  
Keep pushing and pulling me down  
When I know in my heart it's not you

Now when I caught myself  
I had to stop myself  
From saying something that  
I should have never thought

Now when I caught myself  
I had to stop myself  
From saying something that  
I should have never thought

Both Jane and Demetri walked next to me and we played together all the while I was looking at Edward hoping he understood the message I was trying to give him with this song. It looked like it did since I saw his face fall. Guilt washed over me but I'm not going to be as gullible ever again.

Of you, I knew  
I know in my heart it's not you  
I knew  
But now I know what I want  
I want  
I want  
Oh no, I should have never thought

(Ed PoV)

I knew this song was for me just by hearing the first few verses. It sounded like she was confused about my family and the Volturi but then again I guess not. She sure made her decision by the last verse.

How can I be so stupid. I lost the one that I love just to keep her human which apparently wasn't what she wanted. I broke her and left her. I'm so stupid and selfish. I really don't deserve someone like her. But god damn I want her. I will try my damn best to get her back. Even if I have to go against the Volturi and their guards.

**Hey guys so what did you think about this chapter. Please review I would like to known what you're thinking about my story. And many thanks to the people who has reviewed so far and has added my story to their favs. I'm going to add a new songfic too. Be sure to check that out it again it's a twilight fanfic. I heard the song yesterday and got so many ideas on what to do with it. I'm going to make the characters all human so its a different story. I didn't want to add the song to this fic because it had nothing to do with my plot. Please go check it out and review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys I'm back. Sorry I took so long to update. A girl get busy you know. Well this chapter is probably not going to be so long but it's gonna be special. Demetri is going to sing Yay! It's a depressing song but I think it suits a period of Bella's life. Please R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs or characters used in my fic. but that's okay if I owned them I'll probably screw them up anyway. **

(B PoV)

I sighed once I heard what Edward was thinking. Edward's hopeless and extremely stubborn by the look of it. Geez can't he get at hint. Owell I'll deal with that later.

I took my guitar off and walked up to the stage looking at my audience with a sense of fascination. I can't believe we're actually this big. Never in my wildest dreams did a picture my self here.

"Well San Diego I'm going back stage" I said hearing people groan. I laughed then continued talking. "Don't worry I'll leave you in the capable hands of Demetri, he's up at the mike" I said with a wink and the crowd went wild. I laughed and head backstage while Demetri walked up to me and hugged me letting the stage men their work setting up a stool. Alec was on the sidelines with MJ and Demetri's guitar. I grabbed it and handed it too him stealing a quick peck and went to my dressing room to change for my next number since everything I'm going to sing from now on was going to be formal.

(D PoV)

As I grabbed my guitar from Bella she quickly place her lips on mine. I heard the crowd go wild but I ignored them. Bella and I were apparently the hottest couple in the music scene. Geez that woman drives me crazy. I don't even want to imagine my life with out her. This song though very popular, it's also very dark reminder. I wrote it while Bella was still in her depression. I shivered remembering her nightly screaming and her attempt of suicide; recreational sport my ass. She did not jump from that cliff for fun.

I shook my head to dismiss my thoughts and went to sit on the stool they set up for me placing my guitar on my lap.

"Hey everybody I hope you don't mind the switch" I replied and heard the crowd scream. "Okay this song is also from our first album. If you know it please don't be afraid to sing along."

I started to play the beginning of my song and heard the crowd make and uproar. I smiled and began to sing.

This world will never be  
What I expected  
And if I don't belong  
Who would have guessed it  
I will not leave alone  
Everything that I own  
To make you feel like it's not too late  
It's never too late

Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late

No one will ever see  
This side reflected  
And if there's something wrong  
Who would have guessed it  
And I have left alone  
Everything that I own  
To make you feel like  
It's not too late  
It's never too late

Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late

The world we knew  
Won't come back  
The time we've lost  
Can't get back  
The life we had  
Won't be ours again

This world will never be  
What I expected  
And if I don't belong

Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late (It's never too late)  
It's not too late  
It's never too late

I closed my eyes and once again remembered. It such a sad period of my life, seeing Izzy like that made me realize how much I actually cared for her. That's when I swore to myself to make her happy any way that I could. At first I remember denying my feelings but then I don't know what happened and I left everything just to make her smile again. It work out to my favor thank the gods, but it took a lot of work.

I wont ever regret it though, if it wasn't for that I would have never been where I am now.

I opened my eyes and smiled hearing Bella in the sidelines singing along with my song and waiting to take stage again.

"Well I hope you liked that number I'm going to give the mic to Bella and head back stage" I said taking the stool and my guitar with me while I walked back stage. My breath hitched as soon as I saw her. She looked gorgeous in her white dress.**(in profile) **She smiled at me and mouthed the song. I nodded and quickly head to put on something more formal. I was needed on stage asap.

**Yay Im done. Dont forget to review and look at the stuff in my profile if intrested. Well cya next time folks.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola mi Gente!!!! (Hello my peepz) It's update time yay! I'm actually excited to write this chapter. I absolutely love this song. The lyrics are beautiful and they have meaning to it. Please read and review. Also, i need help to decide on my next chapter. I'm thinking of having Bella sing an other song but I also have a song for Demetri to sing. Who should sing in the next chapter Izzy or Demetri? Please Review and voice your opinion.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the cast to Twilight nor the song unfortunately.**

(B PoV)

As I stood there and watched Demetri sing i finally realized how much I actually hurt him during my "Dark" age. If it was hell for me, it must have been just as bad for him. I feel horrible now. How could I have left him suffer so much. If I could cry I probably be gushing waterfall right now. *sigh* The past is the past I cant let him see me like this or he'll get mad. Owell, I'll just have to show him how grateful I am with this next song.

I heard the crowd clap and whistle at me. I had to smile. This is what I love about doing what I do. No matter where I am and what I where I always feel loved. They make me want to do what I do. I owe my whole career to them and I'm going to make sure all their applause and screams won't to unrecognized.

"Thank you soo much for everything guys" I said to the mic. looking at my audience. "Ya'll have been a spectacular audience. I want to thank you all for your generosity and love for the band. We'll continue to do what we do for you and you only so please don't stop supporting Bright Sorrow because we are here for you all".

The crowd went into an uproar and the stadium practically shook from all their screams. I smiled and them tried to shush them. Finally after a few minutes the crowd finally quiet down enough for me to speak.

"Now the next song is from our new album which go in stores in exactly a month please don't forget to drop buy local music store and pick a copy up" I smiled. The lights dimmed except for me and center stage which was currently empty. Then a piano started to play out of no where when the stage collapsed in the middle leaving a huge whole. Suddenly a platform rose from the whole reveling a grand piano and Demetri playing it looking dashing in his tux. The crowd cheered again and I began to sing one of my favorite songs.

Remember those walls I built?  
Well, baby they are tumbling down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make a sound  
I found a way to let you in  
But, I never really had a doubt  
Standing in the light of your halo  
I got my angel now

It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had, you break it  
It's the risk that I'm taking  
I ain't never gonna shut you out!

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby, I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby, I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo  
I can see your halo  
I can feel your halo  
I can see your halo  
Halo, ooh ooh.....

Hit me like a ray of sun  
Burning through my darkest night  
You're the only one that I want  
Think I'm addicted to your light  
I swore I'd never fall again  
But this don't even feel like falling  
Gravity can't forget  
To pull me back to the ground again

It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had, you break it  
It's the risk that I'm taking  
I'm never gonna shut you out!

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby, I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby, I can feel your halo  
I pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo  
I can see your halo  
I can feel your halo  
I can see your halo  
Halo, ooh ooh.....  
I can feel your halo  
I can see your halo  
I can feel your halo  
I can see your halo  
Halo, ooh ooh.....  
Halo, ooh ooh.....  
Halo, ooh ooh, ooooh........

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby, I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby, I can feel your halo  
I pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo  
I can see your halo  
I can feel your halo  
I can see your halo  
Halo, ooh oooh.......  
I can feel your halo  
I can see your halo  
I can feel your halo  
I can see your halo  
Halo, ooh oooh.......

I always loved to sing this song. It actually showed how much I care for Demetri and what he did for me. It also gave in my beliefs that we vampires have souls because if I know for sure Demetri has one. A beautiful being such as himself deserves a soul. He is my angel.

The crowd erupted in cheers and some actually had tears in their eyes. Wow, I must have actually poured a lot of emotion to what I was singing.

(D PoV)

As I watched Izzy sing it a wave of gratitude and love hit me. Bella must be using her new gained power on me. I knew this song was for me but I couldn't help but feel like I don't deserve it. Me, a halo, please. I should have a tail and pitch fork for all the things I have committed. I guess the gods forgave me and gave me a second chance when they sent me my personal little miracle. Bella saved me from the dark just as much as I saved her.

A still sat in the piano bench but I looked at her. She turned around and smiled at me and mouthed the words "should we tell them now". I looked at her and shook my head. It would not to tell them now, I'm sure the Cullens, more specifically Edward, where going to make a scene and I wouldn't want to ruin the concert. I mouthed the words later and Bella nodded.

I sat there and waited then the platform with me and the piano started to sink and I vanished from the stage.

**Well that's the end of this chapter. Please review. Now would be the time to give me a song you would like to here Demetri sing. I want to put in more than two songs in this fic for Demetri. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi people, Mary's back with a new chap. Yay finally!!!! I want to thank all my loyal readers who has followed and read my fic. since chapter 1. I'm sooo sorry I took so long to update but work and school has been a handful. It's so hard to juggle all of my studies and responsibilities while trying to finish this fic. I'm still going to update but I may take longer than usual as you can see. Please be patient with me. Oh and don't forget to review. They're the only reason I keep updating. They are my inspiration. Oh and a heads up for the song IT'S ITALIAN!!!! I thought it was suiting since Bella is now part of the Volturi. I personally love the song. If anybody wants to here it i have a link to it on my profile with with the rest of the songs of my fic. Also if someone could translate it would be much appreciated. lol I may know Spanish but not Italian. I think I'm going to make that into one of my future goals. Well okay i need to stop my babbling now on with the fic.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no son mios. Tanpoco las canciones. Por favor no me demanden. (The character of twilight are not mine. Neither are the songs. Please dont sue)**

(B PoV)

I took a deep breath and looked at the audience with a small smile. I had to waste some time since Demetri was going to get the rest of the band together. He was also going to get my guitar. Lol I would probably be the first to play a guitar with a formal dress. OH CRAP I NEED TO CHANGE TOO!!!

"Hey everybody that was Halo our soon to be release new single. Well, I need to go back stage for a quick brake but we'll be back soon and be ready our next song is Italian." I quickly left back stage and zoomed into my dressing room starling Jane who was taking out my other dress. I quickly took it form her giving a small apologetic smile as she began unzipping the dress i had on.

"Bella why don't you let me play the guitar so you won't have to while you sing" Jane suggested quickly zipping up the dress i just put on.

"I would Jane but we don't have a person to play the violin" I said putting on some more lipstick and fixing my hair.

"How about Alec?" she said grabbing her guitar and my hand and leading me out of my room.

"Do you think he would want too" I said heading towards him.

"It wont hurt to ask?" she replied.

"Hey Alec would you play the violin for the next song" I asked flashing him with my puppy eyes.

"*Sigh* Fine, just let me change right quick" I nodded and took his clipboard and handed it to one of his assistants.

Alec zoomed into Demetri's room and went to go change into something formal while Demetri stepped out with Mary Jane with questioning gaze at me.

"He's going to play the violin for the next song" I explained.

"OHHH" he mouthed and handed me M.J. who put her little hot hand on my cheek.

'Mommy you look sooo pretty' she thought with her eyes glowing. "Thank you baby" I said kissing her fore head. "You look prettier"

"I disagree" said Demetri looking at me with a gleam in his eyes. I smiled and looked at Alec who showed up looking dashing in his suit. He smiled took the violin and looked but at the crew giving orders.

"Make sure you get the camera's in the right angle. This is airing all over the world and I'm sure Italy is watching too. This song is for our family back home".

The crew members nodded I place M.J. down to one of them and looking at her with a deadly gleam in my eye.

"Look after her with your life, If I even see a hair misplaced on her pretty little head you'll regret it, understood." I whispered quietly looking at Alec's trembling assistant with an icy glare. She gulped and nodded leaning away from me cowardly.

"Good" I stated and put my cheerful demeanor back in place.

Demetri leaned into my ear and whispered,"Bella don't scare our crew like that. You almost made her shit her pants" .

I giggled and bend down to kiss M.J. on her cheek before whispering, "Sorry babe I can't help it. She's my little angel and if something ever happens to her, I'm not sure what I'll do." Demetri nodded and snaked his arm around my waste once i stood up again to wait for Felix to show.

Felix finally graced us with his presence making all of us frown. "Took you long enough" sneered Alec.

Felix just shrugged and went towards the stage with us following and taking our positions. I went to the mic. Demetri sat on the piano that was place on stage behind me. Felix on the plat form with the drums behind the piano. Alec to my left with the violin and Jane to my right with the guitar.

"Okay everybody we're back. This song is for all those people who are watching back home." I spoke to into the mic. looking at the cameras smiling while the lights dimmed and some with lights in the background turned on emphasizing the sparkles I'm my dress.

Demetri started to play a beautiful melody then soon after I began to sing.

Forse bastava respirare  
solo respirare un po'  
Fino a riprendersi ogni battito e non cercare l'attimo  
per andar via  
Non andare via  
Perché non può essere abitudine Dicembre senza te  
Chi resta qui spera l'impossibile

Invece no  
non c'è più tempo per spiegare  
Per chiedere se ti avevo dato amore  
Io sono qui…  
E avrei da dire ancora, ancora...

Perché si spezzano tra i denti  
le cose più importanti  
Quelle parole  
Che non osiamo mai  
E faccio un tuffo nel dolore per farle risalire  
Riportarle qui…  
Una per una qui  
Le senti tu…pesano e si posano per sempre su di noi  
E se manchi tu  
Io non so ripeterle  
Io non riesco a dirle più!

I grabbed the mic. off the stand and poured all my feelings into it. It was like a thank you to my new country telling all my fans how i always had them in my heart and how they aren never forgotten. Just like the rest of the guard and family.

Invece no  
qui piovono i ricordi  
Ed io farei di più di ammettere che è tardi  
Come vorrei…  
Potere parlare ancora, ancora

I walked foward reaching the front of the stage and extended one my arms leaning into my left closing my eyes singing with more force.

E invece no!  
Non ho!  
Più tempo per spiegare  
Che avevo anch'io, io!  
Qualcosa da sperare davanti a me  
Qualcosa da finire insieme a te

I slowly opened my eyes and put both hands on the mic pulling it close to my face singing softly into it.

Forse mi basta respirare  
solo respirare un po'  
Forse è tardi, forse invece no

Grazie a Aro, Marcus, Cauis per le correzioni (Thank You Aro, Marcus, Cauis, with all my heart)

I took a deep bow when I heard the crowd applause and smiled at the cameras. "Thank you for all the support. I wanted to sing this little piece in gratitude to Italy and family watching us from back home. It was because of them that we became something. Now please be patient for a little longer so we could have a quick change and move some instruments out of the way. Oh and I want to give a big thank you to Alec over there our manger who volunteered to play the violin for us today." I smiled and Alec bowed when the crowd began to clap for him. I gave a quick smile back to the audience then walked back stage to change into much less formal close. The rest of the band followed then disappeared into there dressing rooms.

**Okay guys that's it for this chapter. I tried to make the story longer than the song since I did get a review saying that my song was longer that the actual story. So what do you think? Did i make the sohave the dress Bella's wearing in my profile too. I got it of the movie Selena. The moment I was it I fell in love with it. If you want to take a look you could check it out in my profile a long with the song. Please review wand tell me what you think. Oh and before I forget, My fic. is coming to a close. I'm only going to put two more songs before the grand finally. Wow I'm excited. Thanks for all you support and reviews.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey peepz how's it going? I thought it was time for me to add a new chapter. This song is going to be an other Demetri song. YaY aren't we excited. Please don't forget to review. Also my fic. is coming to a close soon, so stay tuned and watch all the drama unfold with the Cullens. Don't you just love that drama....**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or songs just the plot.**

(Ed PoV)

"Wow" exclaimed Alice.

"That was beautiful" said Carlisle

"Stupid Edward" thought Emmett

"Hey, what did i do?" I stated defensively looking straight into Emmet's scowl.

"You went and dumped her and made us totally ignore her!!!" screamed Emmett internally the scowl in his face deepening.

"It was for her own good" I repeated for what seemed like the billionth time. "Well at least I thought it was" I added not sure anybody was paying attention to me.

"Whatever Eddy, you totally screwed up" replied Jasper with a slight shake to his head. I bet he really felt bad for me now.

"I'll get her back" I told my family firmly "I promise"

"Don't even try Edward it's not going to end up nice for you" replied Alice with a sing song voice.

I looked at her trying to get into her head but I only saw her an Jasper doing it.

"EWWW ALICE I DID NOT NEED TO SEE THAT" I screamed in disgust.

"WELL STOP LOOKING" she said giggling and looking at Jasper with the corner of her eyes.

Jasper just had a smirk on looking straight ahead. I bet he felt the Alice's lust. *shiver* gross. I don't even want to find out.

"Now kids behave" said Esme sternly "the show is going to continue"

I sighed and looked ahead of the stage to see Demetri with his guitar Jane with a base and Felix with behind his drums. Demetri flashed a smile and started to speak. I totally ignored him though. Whatever he had to say was totally pointless if my Bella wasn't present.

(D PoV)

After Bella left the stage me and Jane switched our instruments grabbing my guitar and her base. I went back stage and looked at the crowed. It seemed the Cullen's were having some sort of argument. Well, I guess they better get everything out now than when we announce all our engagement. I wonder how they will react? Well let's not think about this now it's time to go on with the show.

"Hey everybody, this song is one of my favorite. It took me a while to get it right but I think I perfected it. Tell me what you think"

I'm not a perfect person  
As many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
Thats why i need you to hear

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is You [x4]

I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you

I poured my heart writing this song. It was sort of my transformation from the cold vampire that I was to the person I am now. Yes I am a person, or at least that's what Bella persuade me to believe. I won't ever regret that transformation.

I looked at the crowed and with a small smile while soaking in all the applause. I love my fans. I took a quick look at the Cullen's most of them had neutral facial exchanges except for Edward. He seemed to be staring hard at nothing at all. I wonder if he was thinking to himself or if he's reading other people's mind?Whatever I don't care. The only thing that matters is that he lost and Bella is MINE. I will do anything in my power to keep it that way.

(Ed PoV)

That song.... That song was just how I feel. How can THAT fool now how I feel? Maybe that's how he won Bella over. By writing sappy love song. You know what I have a few song of my own. Maybe after the show I'll go up there and perform. Maybe that way she'll forgive me and join my side once again where she truly belongs.

**Well people that's that. I left a hint on Edwards last monologue. Maybe the songs aren't completely over. Maybe Edward is going to sing a few and play his my version of his lullaby for Bella. Well your going to have to stay tuned to find out. lol wow I'm pretty obvious huh? Oh don't forget to review. Luv Ya reviewers keep em' coming. Until next time.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ello Mate! Craikie what a good day to update no? lol so what do you think about my Australian accent lol. Geez Australians have such a cool accent i want one. Well any way its time for a update yay. This song is going to be my last concert song and the story is going to come into play soon. Since this song is the last song Bright Sorrow is going to perform I'm going to make it a Demetri and Bella song. Please review and tell me what you think. I made this chapter pretty long just for you son don't forget to review.**

**Disclaimer: "Oi mate, don't call the cops, I know i don't own twilight and the song I used in this fic. Craikie, cant ye' give a girl a brake these days"**

(D PoV)

I left the stage to find Bella holding MJ talking to the rest of the group. She looked mildly concerned while the rest of the band looked pissed off.

"Hey what's wrong" I asked as soon a reached them. Everybody looked up at me with out saying a word until Bella answered.

"The director just told me that there was going to be an other performance once ours is done. He said it was a last minute thing and he simply forgot to tell us"

"WHAT!!!" I shouted. How can somebody forget to tell you if you have somebody else playing after you are?

Bella sighed and walked up to me. I took Mary Jane in my arms while she gave me a quick kiss.

"Calm down love" she whispered. "It's not worth getting mad at. It doesn't matter who gets to perform after us as long as we got to perform first." She said with a cool expression. I sighed also my Bella is always the pacifist, trying to prevent arguments when she can.

"Anyway we need to change for our last song" she said heading to her dressing room with Jane. I quickly handed Mary Jane to Alec and followed Felix to our dressing rooms to change also.

(B PoV)

I walked to my dressing room with Jane beside me thinking about what I didn't tell the rest of the band. I knew if I told Demetri that Edward bribed our director to let him perform a few songs he would totally freak and start a scene. I can't have that happen during our show and in front of Mary Jane either.

I reached my dressing room and immediately when to go change my wardrobe. I put on a white halter top with some black skinny jeans and stilettos. Damn, I love my heels. I laughed silently at my thought. Who knew there would ever be a day when I would actually love heels?

I shook my head and headed towards my vanity set. I reapplied so make up and put white glitter on my hair and around my eyes. I headed to the closet and took out my black angel wings and put them on. (**got the idea from the music video)**

Jane walked into my room with the same outfit except she had a skirt on. I smiled at her grabbed my guitar and headed out my room with her following me.

We met up with the boys who wore a white button up shirt and black pants. Demetri had a white time with black stripes and Felix had on a black tie with white stripes. Jane grabbed her violin from Alec and went on stage whit the rest of us following. The stage lights were off so we where not visible to the human eyes. We all got into positions on stage me and Demetri were sitting on stools that where set up for us on the center front of the stage. I started to play the guitar and when Demetri began to sing spot light shined on him.

(Demetri)

I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

(Both)  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
(Demetri)  
You've gone away, you don't feel me anymore

When I began to sing the spotlight suddenly shined down on me while Demetri's was kept on and he started to play his bass. I heard the the fans go wild .I had to smile at them.  
(Bella)  
The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain  
(Both)  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
(Both)  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
The whole stage lit up in a bright light and a red light was concentrated on Jane who tore up the stage with her crazy violin skills. The crowd went wild and screamed the loudest I ever heard them before.

(Both)  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

(Both)  
You've gone away  
You don't feel me here anymore

The crowd went into an uproar giving us a standing ovation. I smiled and looked at Demetri who stood up, grabbed my hand, and pulled me up off my stool. Both Felix and Jane joined our sides and we all bowed to our public. After a few more rounds I let go of Demetri's hand and grabbed them mic.

"Hey everybody i hoped you enjoyed our show" after a loud cheer, I continued speaking "All of us from Bright Sorrow want to thank you for your support. We love performing for y'all so keep on buying our albums and suporting us so we could continue rocking you world"

Suddenly Demetri came up beside me with a mic of his own. I knew what he was going to do so I flashed a quick look at the Cullens.

"So everybody Bella and I have some new for all our fans out there." he said looking at the public and the cameras.

"We're getting MARRIED!!!" he practically shouted showing them the ring that is now on my finger.

**Dun Dun Dun!!! *dramatic music* hehe here's a cliffy for ya. stay tuned till next time to find out the Cullen's reactions to the wedding. Please review and tell me what you think. If you review a lot i promise to put MJ in the next chapter too. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola people*waves*. It's been a while huh *awkward giggles*. Sooooo ANYWAY I'm back!! Yay a round of applause for Mary who finally stopped being lazy and had some free time to update her fic. LOL, yup that's what's been holding me up. I've been busy completing my college applications or otherwise just been too exhausted to even try to type. But I guess I've been on hiatus for too long so I decided to get my lazy ass to typing again (excuse the language). I want to thank all of you for keeping up with this story and staying loyal. WOOT cheers for the followers. It's because of you that I even continue this fic. So give yourself a pat in the back and keep on R&R. Luv yall lots. **

**P.S. OMFG New Moon doesn't suck as bad as Twilight. *GASP* It's a miracle I tell ya a miracle!**

**Disclaimer: Guess who's back, back again, Guess who's back, back again. I still don't own the song or characters but hey the plot is mine.**

(Ed PoV)

"We're getting married" repeated over and over in my mind.

What but how? Why didn't I know this before? Why didn't Alice tell me anything? Forget Alice, how could Bella betray me like that? I the man loved her more than anything else in the world. No, she couldn't have done it at her own will the Volturi must have brain washed her or something.

"That's right" Bella's bell chimed voice tore thru the air. "As soon as our US tour is over, we are going back home and getting married" A radiant smile broke on Bella's face. She looked overjoyed at the idea. I can't let her go thru with this. I just can't. I'm not going to lose the one thing that matters most in my life to the stupid Volturi.

(B PoV)

I frowned a little listening to Edward's thoughts. He can't stop me from being with the people that I love the most. Yes I love the Cullen's as well but they left me, and the Volturi picked up the pieces and put me together again. But I didn't let that show on my face I just smiled at my fans.

"And since I know how all of you would want to attend or at least have footage of our wedding I'm having one publicly and one in private as well." I smiled.

Then Alec entered the stage with Mary Jane cradled in his arms. He was smirking impishly while Mary Jane's eyes were glowing and had a huge warm excited smile on her face. I smiled also seeing my baby girl and reached towards her while she tried to squirm out of Alec's arms. Soon enough she was holding on to me tightly circling her arms around my neck and facing the audience as the cooed at her cuteness.

"Well I do believe you know who this little angel in my arms is right?" I asked looking at MJ but still talking to the audience. I felt Demetri come up behind me and encased us both in his strong loving arms possessively.

"If the rumors didn't do their job let me introduce her to you formally. This is our daughter Mary Jane Volturi." I said looking at the Cullen's trying to gauge their reaction.

Each and everyone of their face where blank with surprise. Even little Alice eye's were huge with disbelief.

"How?"

"WHAT?!!!"

"Is it possible?"

"SHE HAS A KID?!"

"IM AN AUNT!!!! YAY!!!!!"

"Wow that's a new one"

"I can't believe it, how are vampires able to get pregnant? It's not in our nature."

**(If you guess who is who I'll dedicate the next chapter to you. Good luck.)**

'Well that was pretty predictable' I mused to myself. We gave the audience a last smile before saying our adieu and announcing the last surprise.

"Well guy's it's time for us to say our good nights but don't worry there is just one last surprise. An other band is going to perform a few songs after us. Be gracious to them cuz heck it's their first gig and we don't have a clue who they are either." I waved once before disappearing backstage with the rest of my family.

The stage lights went off and our band departed to my dressing room to wait for the new band to show after my "humble pleas". It was hard to get the band to agree with me but thanks to Jasper neat little gift it was all cool. Damn sometimes you just had to love the Cullen's powers.

Then after a few minutes I heard a small cheer from the audience and a melody started to play.

(Ed PoV)

How can she do this to me? How is it possible? What have they done to my Bella? Not only is she engaged but now she has a kid. That's what she freaked out the most. She was appalled by the idea on getting married. What did they do to her?

No matter after the few songs I sing hopefully I would be able to bring back MY Bella. The one I fell in love with. The Volturi can keep the baby. I wouldn't want anything that brought back those awful memories of those cruel creatures to be near my angel. But then again maybe I could bring Mary Jane with me and raise her as my own. Then Bella and I could have the little family we always wanted but couldn't have.

As soon as the exit the stage I jumped up form my feet and went back stage showing them my new tag that the director gave me. Stupid greedy humans they would do anything for money.

I tried to locate Bella but she wasn't visible. Apparently she developed a new power or something because I couldn't read any of the other band members. I looked around once again and came up with nothing. I sighed and headed on stage with a guitar in my hand and a group I called a few minutes ago. Thank god I have money and close connections. I repeated the song in my head a few times then appeared center stage. The crowed cheered a little bit then I started my song.

**Well guys there you have it. My chapter. Please read and review. Oh and I recommend to watch new moon it's actually good. I can't believe the improvements. Twilight was shit compared to this movie. And I was never of fan of Rob but he actually looked good. Wow I was totally surprised.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hellooooo readers!!!! It's a beautiful day outside to finally UPDATE!!!!! YAY!!!! I'm soooo sorry I took so long, but hey I finally have a break. Thank you cocky Americans for creating a meaningless holiday. GO PRESIENTS DAY!!! Lol, no offence guys, I'm an American citizen too. Well let me stop my blabbering I'm sure all you are anxious to go read the story.**

**Disclaimer: I WANT YOU…….. to know that I do not own the characters or songs used in this fic. I just own the way they are used in this fic =D.**

(Ed PoV)

Taking a quick glance of the audience and the neutral expressions of my family, I walk up to the mic. and start strumming my guitar. From the corner of my eye I caught sight of Bella looking at me with a blank face next to Demetri who was holding my soon to be step daughter. Bella let out a low snarl all of a sudden, her expression changed to something murderous. I was surprised for a moment but quickly controlled my self and smiled at her then the audience and began to sing.

(B PoV)

I can NOT believe that PRICK!!!! How dare he? How DARE he? How dare HE assume he could just brake up my family and claim DEMETRI and my daughter as his. I don't think so. I swear with everything in my being that he will not come between me and my family.

I'm soooo mad right now, I need to control myself before Demetri does anything,. I know he heard my snarl and tensed. I saw Edward's shock but then acted like nothing and began his song:

Oh I, Had a lot to say  
Was thinking on my time away  
I missed you and things weren't the same  
Cause everything inside, it never comes out right  
and when I see you cry, it makes me wanna die

I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry I'm blue  
I'm sorry about all the things i said to you  
and i know i cant take it back

I love how you kiss, i love all your sounds  
and baby the way you make my world go round  
and i just wanted to say, I'm sorry

This time, i think I'm to blame  
Its harder to get through the days  
We get older and blame turns to shame  
Cause everything inside, it never comes out right  
and when i see you cry, It makes me wanna die

I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry I'm blue  
I'm sorry about all the things i said to you  
and i know i cant take it back

I love how you kiss, i love all your sounds  
and baby the way you make my world go round  
and i just wanted to say, I'm sorry

Every single day i think about how we came all this way  
the sleepless nights and the tears you cried  
Its never to late to make it right, oh yeah

I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry I'm blue  
I'm sorry about all the things i said to you  
and i know i cant take it back

I love how you kiss, i love all your sounds  
and baby the way you make my world go round  
and i just wanted to say, I'm sorry

I'm sorry

(Ed PoV)

I put so much passion into that song. Everybody in the audience clapped but I totally ignored them and zoned into my Bella. She look…..disturbed, for lack of better word. She was shacking a bit and looked panic. I caught her eye and all I saw was hurt and denial. Maybe I was getting trough to her. Maybe she finally realized how sorry I really am. And would do anything to bring us back to what we once were.

(B PoV)

He…he's sorry. Well that much is obvious. How can he make me so miserable why does he always go and complicate everything .When I finally moved on with my life and became satisfied with my life for once, he pulls a stunt like this. He caught my eye and I could just look at him with all the remorse I felt.

(D PoV)

My life just became a little more complicated………

**Sooo what you think? Please R&R . The song is Sorry by Buckcherry, who by the way are the most awesomest dudes I ever had the pleasure to see perform. WOOT awesome concert! So yea stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi everybody, I'm sorry it's been so long since I've updated I just had a very tough spring break. I know I promised to update every brake I had, but my grandmother went to the hospital gravely ill Saturday beginning spring brake and past away that Thursday. Please excuse my tardiness, and here's the long awaited update.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE SONG OR CHARACTERS USED IN THIS FIC. I ONLY MANIPULATE THEM AND MAKE THEM DANCE LIKE LITTLE PUPPETS IN MY OWN LITTLE WORLD XD.**

(B PoV)

Shaking my head to clear my thoughts I look up at my beloved. He jaw was firmly set and his hands were tightly fisted. He was sending a death glare to the back of Edward's head. If he had Jane's power Edward would be withering on the floor right now.

I sighed and took his fist into my hands. Bringing it up to my face I kissed it bringing all his attention to me.

"Amore, I love you and only you. Nothing than springs out of his mouth holds any value to me, his words, songs, and poems fall on deaf ears."

Demetri shoulders visibly relaxed as he brought his other hand to caress my cheek. I leaned into it for comfort and looked into his molten golden eyes.

"Ti amo, amore mio" he whispered handing Mary Jane to Alec, leaning down to place a soft kiss on my lips.

We stood there for what felt like forever but it must have only been minutes before we separated. He had a radiant smile on his face. I responded in kind whispering, "Anche oi ti amo".

(D PoV)

After Bella reassured me I felt on top of the world. Throwing Edward an arrogant smirk, which I knew he saw by the way he tensed his shoulder, I wrapped an arm around my angel's waist resting my head a top of her's while she got comfortable on my chest, also wrapping her arms around my waist.

(Ed PoV)

Each word that came out of Bella's mouth felt like a stab to my dead unbeating heart. I felt a jolt a pain flow through my body when she spoke to Demetri reassuring him. His smirk just added salt to wound. But I'll never give up. I'll fight until the last song is sung and the last fight is fought. I will not loose my Bella.

I prepared my guitar for the next song took a shaky breath and began to sing;

A strangled smile fell from your face  
It kills me that I hurt you this way  
The worst part is that I didn't even know  
Now there's a million reasons for you to go  
But if you can find a reason to stay

I'll do whatever it takes  
To turn this around  
I know what's at stake  
I know that I've let you down  
And if you give me a chance  
Believe that I can change  
I'll keep us together  
Whatever it takes

She said if we're gonna make this work  
You gotta let me inside even though it hurts  
Don't hide the broken parts that I need to see  
She said like it or not it's the way it's gotta be  
You gotta love yourself if you can ever love me

I'll do whatever it takes  
To turn this around  
I know what's at stake  
I know that I've let you down  
And if you give me a chance  
And give me a break  
I'll keep us together  
Whatever it takes

I know you deserve much better  
Remember the time I told you the way that I felt  
And that I'd be lost without you and never find myself  
Let's hold onto each other above everything else  
Start over, start over

I'll do whatever it takes  
To turn this around  
I know what's at stake  
I know that I've let you down  
And if you give me a chance  
Believe that I can change  
I'll keep us together  
Whatever it takes

God, memories of my life with Bella flashed through my mind as I sang. I remember the day I finally revealed my life to Bella. How fascinated she was; how much she hated me hiding things from her. Oh I regret the day I her everything, her love, her trust, her soul. I hate myself for it. But as I said, I'll do whatever it takes to get her back.

(B PoV)

Edward when will you realize that you can't turn things around?

**Well that's the end of this chapter. Please don't forget to review, they inspire me. Oh and by the way it's just one more song for Edward to sing before the big showdown between him and the Volturi. Stay tuned. The song that Edward performed was Whatever it takes by Lifehouse. See ya in the next chapter. *waves***


	16. Chapter 16

***sneaks and hides behind a plant*, *peaks out* hehe…..um…hi fans *awkward wave* Please don't kill me! Yes, I know it's been more than a half a year that I haven't updated but I'm here now. Plus I can't continue to update if you kill me, so there ;p! Seriously though, I'm very sorry for the long wait but let's just say I bumped my head and got amnesia, no not really, but yea that's what I'll go with for now. So here's the last song that's going to be performed by our beloved Eddie that poor love sick fool. Anyway I'll try to update sooner so I can finally finish this story. I had a nagging feeling in the back of my head telling me I had something to finish something until it hit me, "Unexpected Expectations Duh!". So yea. Here you go my lovely, patient readers. Read your heart out.**

**Disclaimer: Since it's been a while I'm going to say (again), I do not own the Twilight Characters or any of the songs. They belong to me only in my dreams and even then Stephanie Meyer pops out bitch slapping me and taking back her characters lol.**

(Ed PoV)

"Edward when will you realize you can't turn things around?"

Those words froze my very being still. I was paralyzed from the pain that shot my system still. I felt my cold dead heart break to tiny pieces and fall to my feet. This was a hundred times worse than the pain Jane made me suffer. I rather live a life time under Jane's torture than hearing what she just said to me. I inhale a deep shaky breath, smelling her sent mingled with that bastard home wrecker. My vision was shaky and my rage was getting the better of me. I closed my eyes and exhaled. I need to calm down. The fight isn't over. Not yet. I still have so much to say. Not until everything is done and said will I relinquish my claim on her.

I turn to look into her eyes and see turmoil. So many feelings at one time, sadness, desperation, frustration, hopelessness, all in her mixing in her eyes. She gives me a sad smile and shakes her head looking up to Demetri. I look at him and he glares tighting his grip on her. I resist my urge to growl at him and look back to the public. I see my family there looking at me too. My parents looked sorrowful and ashamed. Alice looks deeply annoyed while both of my brothers hold a blank mask on there face. Rosalie is too busy looking at her nails to even bother. What a bitch. With that a shook my head and turned back to the crowd.

"I hope you enjoyed my performance. This set was sung to earn the forgiveness of my most important person. She meant the world to me and I screwed what we had together up. She's lost to me now. I need her though. And hopefully she'll forgive me because I'm out of options now. I can't live with out her." I sighed and looked back to Bella, she had her head tucked into Demetri's shoulder while he rested his chin on her. I shook my head and continued. "Please enjoy my last song"

I began strumming while the drums began there melody. I felt the beat wash trough me and I focused on the music. Feeling the intensity I looked at the crowed and began to sing my heart out.

In the brightest hour of my darkest day  
I realized what is wrong with me  
Can't get over you. can't get through to you  
It's been a helter-skelter romance from the start  
Take these memories that are Haunting me  
Of a paper man cut into shreds by his own pair of scissors  
He'll never forgive her...he'll never forgive her...

Because days come and go but my feelings for you are forever  
Because days come and go but my feelings for you are forever

Sitting by a fire on a lonely night  
Hanging over from another good time  
With another girl... little dirty girl  
You should listen to this story of a life  
You're my heroine-in this moment I'm lonely fulfilling my darkest dreams  
All these drugs all these women  
I'm never forgiven... this broken heart of mine

I shivered remembering the time I had with to Denali. Tanya, just remembering her name makes me sick. I regret the day I left to Alaska.

Because days come and go but my feelings for you are forever,  
Because days come and go but my feelings for you are forever

One last kiss,  
before I go  
Dry your tears,  
it is time to let you go

These last parts of the song brought the memories of our final time in that forest. How she pleaded with me to stay with her. How she begged me to take her with me. I remember seeing her cry and seeing her heart shatter when I told her she wasn't good enough for me. I felt my voice quiver, and my body shivers, my body practically gave out on me but I continued. She had to know.

One last kiss (one last kiss)  
Before I go (before I go)  
Dry your tears (dry your tears)  
It is Time to let you go

Because days come and go, but my feelings for you are forever  
Because days come and go, but my feelings for you are forever

One last kiss (one last kiss)  
Before I go (before I go)  
Dry your tears (dry your tears)  
It is time to let you go

One last kiss,  
Before I go,  
Dry your tears,  
it is time to let you go,  
One last kiss

"Bella I'm sorry" I whispered leaning into the microphone stand looking straight at her. I heard the audience gasp but ignored them, she closed her eyes and I swore I saw a tear drop.

"Me too Edward" she whispered, opening her eyes and looking at me with intensity. "I'm sorry, but I don't love you anymore"

**Woooo ! There's the end of that chapter. Pretty good after that long wait if I do say so myself. Well please review if you want the other chapter posted soon. Thanks a lot for keeping tabs on the story. Well until next time. Cya!**


	17. Epilogue

**Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to read the final chapter of Unexpected Expectations. Yay, it's over, finally, load off my back. Lol Just kidding. I truly enjoyed writing this fanfic but I do believe that it's about time I finish this little piece. I know it's been forever since I updated but well, I'm not going to give you more excuses 'cus hey, it's the last chapter. Big thanks to all my reviewers and readers who has been patiently waiting for this. I especially want to thank xXrocker4everXx for your kind words and reminding me that I still have a story to finish. Well*deep breath* it's been nice, hope you enjoyed reading this story just as much as I love writing it. Now, the show must go on.**

**Disclaimer: My last final claim of "I Own Nothing" but please believe me if I could I would.**

(Ed PoV)

I stared frozen in place just gazing into my Bella's eyes; so intense and passionate. I spoke volumes of her resolve. She truly believed she doesn't love. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and start heading towards her, ignoring everything but her. I don't see the audience, my family, the Volturi; I just see her hard honey glazed eyes. I step in front of her and can't help myself. I cupped her cheek in a soft caress. I hear a growl before I was ripped away from my love and thrown away from her crashing into tables that held papers and drinks backstage. Reality finally crashed around me and I immediately get up and crouch down ready to fight. 

"Stay away from my mate" Demetri hissed, coal black eyes trained to my every move.

"Why?" I hissed back just as dangerously, "You turned her against me, what hope do I have now? She'll never come with me on her free will." I raise myself from my crouch slowly "I can't take her from you and expect her to be happy. I will never want her to suffer from my hand more than she already has…" I spoke softly; my voice almost broke as I looked past him and straight to my love who is now holding her small child.

Demetri too raised straightened himself out still looking at he like I was a threat. I could hear my family coming towards us running as fast as humanly possible. Humanly being the key word. My eyes never broke away from Bella as they reached my side and Demetri left to stand besides her taking Mary Jane to his arms.

"Edward…." warned Carlisle as I moved towards Bella. His warning fell on deaf ears as I took the few couple steps that separated us. I stood in front of her now taking her in for possibly the last time in a long, long time. Ignoring the growl that left Demetri, again I cupped her check in a small caress staring deeply into her eyes.

"Are you really happy?" I whispered so low that she would be the only one to hear.

(B PoV)

"Are you really happy?" he whispered so low that only I could here. I starred at the sorrow and melancholy in his eyes. I leaned in to his touch but responded forcefully but in the same low tone he used.

"More that I have ever been." I saw the sadness in his deepen, but I also saw acceptance. He gave me the same crooked smile that I fell in love with those many years ago, though it didn't quite reach his eyes and it held a bit of sadness to it.

"I guess that's all I can ever ask for" he whispered before leaning down and kissing my forehead. I close my eyes and accept his kiss.

"Please forgive me for all the damage I caused in your life" he said talking normal this time so everybody could here. "I really did it because I thought it was what was best for you. Never did I imagine that that small decision could affect you so much" He hugged me close and I couldn't refuse though I could feel Demetri's glare boring at the back of my head.

"You're forgiven" I say just as loud "but please, can you let me be?" I said stepping back to stare at his eyes. He nodded then broke away to stand in front of Demetri.

"You better love her like she deserves to be loved." Edward began in a hard tone "Worship her like the goddess she is and above all cherish the time you are lucky enough to stand by her side, for if you even make one mistake you better be sure that I would be in the shadows ready to swoop her back into my arms. Remember I will be in the shadows praying that you'll be stupid enough to make a mistake." Edward threatened glaring hard at Demetri ignoring the snoozing little girl that my love held in his arms.

"I will never make any stupid mistakes like you!" hissed Demetri back at Edward trying to keep his voice low so not to wake Mary Jane. Edward gave a hard nod before coming to me kissing my forehead again and slowly started walking out towards the exit.

The Cullens were silent while the watched the whole exchange but looked at Edwards retreating back with a sad wistful smile. Rosalie huffed and fallowed after Edward while Emmett swiftly trapped me in a huge bear hug whispering a "Catcha' later Bells" before following his mate.

"I think that's our cue to go" said Esme quietly while she and Carlisle came towards me and embraced me in tight group hug that was soon joined by Jasper and Alice.

I broke away giving them a watery smile. " Please take good care of yourselves and don't forget to keep in touch." I said hugging them again. I was really going to miss them. I considered them my family before I even met the Volturi. It's really hard to see them go again.

"Don't worry Bella" piped in Alice " I still have your number so we can go shopping in Italy whenever you're done with your tours." She smiled.

"Alice" I groaned rolling my eyes causing the Cullens to chuckle before separating from our group hug.

"Take care Bella" murmured Carlisle kissing my cheek and giving a fatherly hug while Esme did the same.

"Be sure that we will be keeping contact and will be seeing you again" added Esme before wrapping her arm around Carlisle's before heading towards the exit.

" Bye Bells we'll see you soon" grinned Jasper picking Alice up and throwing her over his shoulder like she was a sack of potatoes " If I know this little pixie I call a wife" Alice squealed and starting to protest before giving up and waving back at me enthusiastically.

I giggled and waved back making sure to make to make the little phone hand sign to Alice telling her to call me later. Alice gave me a quick nod before she disappeared through the exit door with the love of her life.

I leaned into my loves embrace when I felt his arm wrap around my waist. "It's over" he murmured into my hair.

"Yes it's finally over. Now we can walk the road paved before us with no regret or hesitations." I said looking up at him with a smile.

He leaned down and gave me a deep kiss before breaking away and resting his forehead against mine.

"Now we can start are forever no more expectations, no more obstacles, nor more regrets"

"Forever" I whisper back leaning up and kissing him again wrapping my arms around my little family. "Forever"

_**fin**_

**Finally it's complete. I bet ya'll thought I would have made Edward a douche. Ha fooled ya'll didn't I. I love Edward, so he can't be a complete douche in my stories, sorry Edward haters. Any who please don't forget to review even though this is the last chapter. I still would love to hear everybody's opinions on this chapter and the story over all. Please look out for other fics I decide to create and PM request if you have any. Well anyway, one last thank you to all my readers and my humblest apologies for the late updates. I hope you liked how the story ended even though it didn't have much drama. I just wasn't in the drama writing mood. And quite frankly I like how it ended. So please no don't send me reviews and lack of drama. *Sigh* I'm just delaying the inevitable. *Deep Bow* Thank You for reading Unexpected Expectations. I hope you enjoyed it. Good bye for now.**


End file.
